ASDF Movie - Earth 16
by Pyroster
Summary: A parody of ASDF Movie set in the Young Justice TV series. Will try to include as many characters as possible. Chapters are short and sweet.


_This is a humor based parody of ASDF set on Earth-16 (Young Justice TV series). I know this has been done before so I'm going to give this a try. I'm not sure if this is considered a crossover or not._

_It will include characters that weren't properly mentioned/only made cameos before. Yes, I know some things here will never happen but this is for humor._

_If you have any questions, please leave it in the review._

_ASDF movie belongs to "TomSka" and DC characters belong to DC._

Red arrow was in his house, playing with his daughter Lian.

Lian giggles, "hehehehe".  
"Got your nose" Her father taunted, making the gesture with his hand.

Without warning, the front door barged open. A man clad in leather donning a red hood stood in the doorway aiming a gun at Roy. "Look out! He's got her nose!" Jason Todd exclaimed, firing his gun.

**-Scene cuts-**

Jaime clutches the shirt of a civilian. "You gotta help me man, my scarab is evil and it's gonna kill meeeeeeee!" The civilian backs away from the teen, questioning his sanity.  
"Please don't hurt me" Jaime begged in a small voice.

The scarab let out an evil chuckle, promising destruction that only Jaime could hear.

**-Scene cuts-**

Superboy walks up to Sphere. "Hello supercycle!"  
"Hello" Sphere replied in a human voice.

Superboy jumps back in surprise.

**-Scene cuts-**

M'gann walked towards Artemis with a flower pinned to her top. "Hey, hey Arty, hey, smell my flower."  
Artemis leaned forward and takes in a deep breath. "Mmmmmm."

All of a sudden, a monster leaps out of the Martian's chest, drooling and making gurgling noises.

"Lol" Artemis smiled.

**-Scene cuts-**

Beastboy walked up to a board with a button on it. Above the button, were the words "Pointless button" and the warning "Warning: Pointless". Out of curiosity, Garfield pressed the button. When nothing happened, he spoke, "noted."

**-Scene cuts-**

Wally walks up to Dick, "Hey man."

Unanticipatedly, Dick punches him in the face. "Ooh! What the hell is wrong with yo-"  
Batman appeared in a puff of smoke,"Level up" he stated.

**-Scene cuts-**

Harley Quinn screamed, "Pamela help me, I'm being robbed!"

Poison Ivy appeared on scene, "I'll save you! Tree powers activate!" She exclaimed, shifting into an oak tree. The tree stood there doing nothing while Harley rolled her eyes. Harley then retrieved her hammer, smashing the would-be attacker into smithereens.

**-Scene cuts-**

Lobo narrowed his eyes, not hiding his grim hatred towards the notorious being in front of him. "Die Krolo!" He sneered, bringing his heavy boot down towards the Krolotean. "Noooooooooo!" The smaller alien cried before being squashed by the larger alien.

**-Scene cuts-**

Wally stood beside the kitchen table, licking his lips, knife in hand. "Yum." He muttered.  
He thrusts the knife into the cake, slicing it. The cake stared wide eyed at it's attacker, then screamed with it's voice in agony,"Arghhhhhhhhh! Why would you do this?! I have a wife and family." It sobbed.  
Wally cried in fear "Nooooo!"  
"Arghhh! The pain... It's unbearable!" The cake croaked, voice hoarse from torment.

Wally's eyes were speckled with tears, "What have I done?!" He wailed. The cake moves towards the edge of the table, preparing to jump and end its misery.  
The cake mustered it's strength, "Tell my children I love them..." It requested with it's final breath.  
The children, who were miniature cupcakes stood on the floor screamed in horror, "daddy!" Both Wally and the cupcakes screamed for it to stop, "Nooooooooo!" But they were too late.

The cake leaped off the table, gracefully, seemingly in slow motion, its life flashing past its eyes before splattering into a slop on the kitchen floor.

**-Ends-**

_So how was that? Remember, this is purely for humor. Ignore my poor grammar, I'm trying my best. Lastly:_

**-Scene cuts-**

Artemis walks up to Aqualad with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Hey, you know who's gay?" She taunted, "YOU!" She smirked. She looked down to see that Aqualad has stuck a sword through her chest. "Oh, Come on!" She complained.


End file.
